


In the Closet

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is rough, but Severus likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



There was no point in suggesting to Sirius that he might not want to throw his clothes around, never mind that last time one of his socks had somehow ended up at the bottom of the mop bucket and Sirius had had to cast a summoning charm to get it back. His resolute untidiness aggravated Severus's need to keep his own things orderly, however. Deliberately he unbuttoned his robes and hung them from the convenient hook that protruded from the back of the cleaning closet door.

Sirius sighed with impatience. "We haven't all night, you know."

"I know." Severus smiled to himself. He enjoyed teasing Sirius this way, making him wait as long as he dared without letting Sirius know it was deliberate. He lined up his shoes beneath his robes and shoved his socks neatly into them. At last he removed his underpants, slipping them into a pocket of his robes.

"Finally." The tip of Sirius's prick already glistened with pre-come. "My turn this time, isn't it?"

Severus nodded. He took up his wand to cast the lubricating spell he preferred, feeling the resulting gel slick in his arse. Then he bent over, bracing his hands against the wall and spreading his feet apart.

Sirius did nothing more to prepare Severus, but pushed into him in one forceful thrust. That was how Severus liked it; sex between them was a matter of mutual lust, no more, and tenderness would have been out of place. Sirius's hand closed around Severus's cock, working him with a stroke as hard and merciless as the way he pounded into Severus's arse.

"Fuck, but you're tight tonight," Sirius panted into Severus's ear.

"Like it?" Severus squeezed his bum tighter.

"'S brilliant. Fuck." Sirius bit Severus's shoulder. His prick pistoned in and out of Severus's arse at just the right angle to stimulate.

Severus scrabbled at the wall as his orgasm was wrenched out of him, his prick throbbing, spitting thick cream through Sirius's fingers to splatter on the floor.

"Oh, _fuck_ yeah!" Sirius gave one last vigorous shove and came; Severus could tell he had climaxed because he stopped moving, resting limp and sweaty against Severus's back for a moment before he pulled out.

They were both careful to cast cleaning charms before they dressed. Neither of them was keen to have anyone else know of their liaisons. Sirius pulled his clothes on hastily and raked his fingers through his hair.

"It's fine," Severus assured him. "Remember, my turn next time."

Sirius nodded and left, his usual cocky grin already back on his face.

It took a few minutes more for Severus to finish dressing and slip out. His arse was pleasantly sore, and he was already thinking about when they could arrange to meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> For r_grayjoy from ragdoll, who suggested Sirius/Snape, aggravation. Seventh-year, and therefore they're of age.


End file.
